We're the lucky ones
by ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are finally together. She wished it meant her life was easier and less confusing now they settled down, but no. They still had crime to fight, a company to run and, on top of everything, they had to conciliate their double lives with their new relationship status. Everything barely started.


**Notes:** This fic happens nine months after 2x01. You should read the first part 'Only one way in and no way out', but it's not necessary to understand the story. At least, I don't think so. Title from 'The Story of Us' by Taylor Swift (lol I didn't even try this time). Special thanks to Elsa, Katie, Greta and Tanya.

**Edited:** New end added in 10/12.

* * *

**Chapter 01**

When they arrived in front of Felicity's apartment, Oliver took her purse from her shoulder and searched for her keys. He opened the front door and they walked upstairs to her apartment hand in hand.

The way Oliver touched her in public was the confirmation of the change that happened between them after their talk. Felicity felt considerably better when she noticed Oliver doing his best to be affectionate with her without drawing attention to them. Usually he would keep touching her shoulder or her arm, but the whole day his hand rested on her lower back when they were in close proximity. It was a small detail, but it was a change altogether.

The minute they were inside her apartment, Oliver threw her things on the floor, pushed her with his body against the door and started kissing her slowly. She moaned into his mouth as his hands traced patterns over the skin above her dress. Her chest was heaving when he pulled away with a gasp and looked at her. She could see the desire and affection reflecting in his eyes, his lips curved up into a smile. He took her hand into his and guided her to the bedroom.

Oliver sat down on the edge of the bed and then pulled Felicity forward so she was standing between his legs. His hands wrapped around her waist and he smiled at her before tipping his head, in a silent request for a kiss. Delighted, she giggled before leaning in for a small peck. Her hands traveled to his head and, when she pulled away from him, she held his head against her chest and took a deep breath. She felt his hands enveloping her in a tight grip and, for a few minutes, they just stood there holding each other.

Oliver was the first to back away slightly and look up at her. He stared at her for a few seconds and then one of his hands left her waist and went straight to her hair. He took off the hair band, her hair falling in cascade on her shoulders. He brushed her tresses with his fingers, a smile forming on his lips. The way Oliver looked at her when he was playing with her hair had Felicity bending forward to place delicate kisses on his forehead, and on his eyelids and the tip of his nose. She nuzzled his nose, her lips hovering over his, but not quite touching them. The hand touching her hair curled around the back of her neck and drew her close enough to seal their lips together.

Felicity groaned against his mouth, making him deepen the kiss. She shut her eyes and kissed him back, trying to put all her feelings in to that kiss – all the words she could not yet say. He pulled her down to straddle his lap and one hand reached up to brush her hair away from her face as he kept kissing her. She felt his hands travel around her back until he found the zipper behind it and pulled it down slowly. When he finished opening the back of her dress, his hand slid to the hem of it and pulled it off her body. Suddenly she was only in her underwear in front of him. He threw her dress away before his hands were at the clasp of her bra, opening it. After he took off her undergarment, his mouth latched onto one of her nipples. She shivered in response, her hand going to the back of his head as she scrapped it with her nails. He groaned against her skin and suddenly he was laying down his body on the bed and bringing her with him.

One of his hands cupped her breast, playing with her nipple while the other slid into the back of her panties and squeezed her ass. She bit his bottom lip, tugging it gently just the way she knew would drive him crazy. Immediately after that, he was rolling her on the mattress and pinning her underneath him. He gave her a satisfied smile before burying his face on her neck, his teeth grazing the sensitive part, making her squirm against his body. And then, he was pulling back and sitting up between her legs. His eyes locked on hers for a second before he started undressing himself. She watched him reveal his body to her, mesmerized. It does not matter that she has seen him naked countless times; she'd never tire of watching him. Watching him gave her joy. He took off his shoes and then pulled off her heels alongside her panties.

Felicity watched Oliver take a few moments to just stare at her.

"You take my breath away, you know that?" he said as he reached his hand to take hers.

She swallowed but remained silent. She was speechless with his unusual tenderness. Not that he was ever rough with her, but this was sweet and different.

Tonight everything is different, she thought.

He brought the hand he was holding to his mouth and kissed her palm delicately. Her mouth opened in a silent 'o' when he put their hands together just above his heart. She smiled at him in response as she felt the rapid beat of his heart underneath her palm.

He gently let go of her hand and then bent down to kiss her again. With their bodies pressed together, they explored each other slowly.

Felicity touched every bit of skin she could reach with her hands and her mouth, her tongue tracing the lines of his scars. He groaned and trembled against her, giving Felicity a feeling of satisfaction that she wasn't the only one so affected by this intimacy.

"Oliver, please," she gasped when he licked a particularly sensitive part of her abdomen. Her legs fell open in wordless invitation and he smiled at her, before reaching over her nightstand drawer and retrieving a condom without looking away from her. She glanced between him and the condom, before taking it out of his hand. He looked at her in confusion. She knew he use to being the one to roll the condom over his cock, but this time she didn't want it. Well, she didn't want anything between them anymore and she hoped he'd understand the meaning behind that decision.

"I'm on pill and we're both safe, we don't need this anymore," she explained. His eyes widened in realization of her words, and then he kissed her again. She smiled against his lips, throwing the condom to the other side of her room.

He deposited himself between her legs and guided the tip of his cock to her entrance and pressed in. Felicity moaned out loud when she felt Oliver pushing inside of her, the pleasure swamping her body. She lifted her hips to meet each of his thrust. Her hands grabbed his ass to pull him deep inside as she wanted him buried to the hilt.

Locking their fingers together, Oliver set a controlled pace. His thrusts were in a perfect angle to continually brush against the sweet spot inside of her, her toes curling in response. In no time, she was writhing beneath him as she felt her orgasm building up. When it finally hit her, she was shuddering uncontrollably underneath Oliver. He followed her release a few couples of thrusts later, collapsing on top of her with a loud groan. She felt him start to move to lie beside her but she held him in place.

"Don't move yet," she whispered. "I love feeling you inside me."

Oliver gave her a languid smile and kissed her lips softly.

"Those words are familiar somehow," he said in a teasing way. She bit his bottom lip in return and his smile became a grin. She shushed him before shutting her eyes and holding him against her body. The strong connection combined with the sense of comfort and intimacy provided by the feeling of Oliver inside her was everything she was hoping she'd share with him and never believed she would actually ever get. But there she was: in her bed, Oliver surrounding all her senses and drowning her in intense feelings. It was the most real thing she had ever felt.

Eventually, he pulled out, rolling off of her and lying beside her. She smoothed her hand across his chest, sliding it up to touch his neck. She rested her head in his chest and sighed in contentment when he lowered an arm to hug her to him. Oliver stroked his knuckles gently up and down her side, the tender brush lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Felicity woke up to the sunlight trickling in through her curtains. Oliver was standing at the window wearing only his boxers, lost in thought as he stared outside. She glanced at the clock at her nightstand and it was marking 6 am. She sighed, relieved that they still had time before they needed to get ready for work. He had his brooding expression on, so she braced herself before deciding to slip from the bed to see if he wanted to talk to her.

She grabbed Oliver's discarded shirt from the previous night, pulling it over her head as she closed the distance between them. She watched his back tense up before relaxing as he sensed her behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her chin resting on his shoulder as her chest pressed against his back. He took a deep breath, his hands covering hers in a tight grasp.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

"My thoughts are worth only a penny?" he asked in deflection.

"Oliver," she pronounced his name in a chiding way.

He eased himself out of her embrace and turn to look at her. His expression was guarded, but she could see in his eyes turmoil forming. He cupped her face in his hands, gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs as his lips were pressed in a thin line before he spoke.

"I'm being selfish with you."

She blinked in surprise by his declaration. That was the last thing she ever thought it'd come out of his mouth.

"What do you mean?"

He bit his bottom lip. "After you convinced me to find a new way to help the city, I realized that the life I lead didn't allow me to have a relationship. It was too risky for the person, I couldn't drag someone into this," he explained. Felicity frowned, confused where he was going with it. "That was the main reason I didn't try to get back with Laurel. I decided it was better if she walked away from me and built a life with someone else, someone safe."

Felicity averted her eyes, swallowing as her mouth had suddenly become dry. She never asked what made him move on from Laurel. She thought he initially was respecting Tommy's memories and keeping himself away from her and his feelings slowly diminished. But now, she didn't know what to think.

Here she had her boyfriend telling her he had loved another woman enough to decide the right thing to do was walk out of her life, so Laurel could've a normal life. What was she supposed to think?

He tipped her chin up to force her look at him again.

"Oliver, wh…" she opened her mouth, but he interrupted her.

"I couldn't walk away from you," Oliver admitted. She could see guilt reflected in his blue eyes. He shook his head, looking at his feet, a clear sign of shame, as he pressed his lips together in a thin line.

"I can't let you go, Felicity," he declared, looking at her again. "Not without at least trying to be with you," he paused; his expression holding so many emotions at once that Felicity felt a lump forming in her throat. The way he gazed at her made her stomach flip. No one ever looked at her with such intensity. He licked his lips before continuing.

"I couldn't bear the thought of you building a relationship with someone else who wasn't me," he confessed.

Felicity's lips formed an 'o' of shock as she realized what Oliver was trying to tell her. She looked at him mesmerized by his declaration. She hoped she could find the right words to show him exactly what she felt and that it wasn't his choice to make.

"Oliver," she started as she cupped his face in her hands like he was doing with her. "You're not being selfish with me…"

"Yes, I am," he interjected.

"It's my life, Oliver. It's my choice. I'm not coming into this blind. I know exactly who you're and what you do and I still chose you," she told him. "I know the risks and I'm fine with it. I won't give up on us because of what could happen. I can't live my life afraid of everything. You shouldn't either," she sighed. "I know you don't believe in it, but you deserve to be happy too."

"You make me very happy," he said in quiet way, his eyes not quite meeting hers.

"I'm glad to hear that," she replied with a watery smile. "FYI, you make me happy too."

They looked intensely at each other, before he spoke again:

"For all it's worth: I'll always protect you," he promised.

"I know you will," she answered, leaning on one of his hands that were still on her face. He smiled and bent forward to catch her lips in a kiss.

They were moving forward and faster than Felicity ever expected.

Somehow, she wasn't bothered by it at all.

* * *

Felicity was aware that all types of rumors about her relationship with Oliver went around QC. She remembered the first one she heard was just after the third time Oliver dropped by her cubicle with another stupid excuse for her to help him out. At the time, she shrugged it off and ignored it as it was pretty clear he wasn't actually interested on her like that and, in the end, they were just malicious rumors. When she actually started working with him at Verdant, the rumors died down as he didn't go look for her at QC in a weekly basis.

Of course, until he promoted her as his EA.

She's not going to lie: she was mad about it and all the implications the promotion carried. She knew the minute they informed her she was Oliver's EA, all these rumors wouldn't only return as they'd intensify to an uncomfortable degree.

Even if she had the guts to scream at Oliver about his stupid decision, she couldn't bring herself to tell him the reason it bothered her so much was the gossip it'd generate. Obviously, Oliver didn't even think about the consequences of his decision in regards to her; he was a man and the CEO of the company. Clearly his mind didn't even register the problems a female dealt with every day in a world ruled by men, so she tried to not resent him. Oliver was lucky she was such a compassionate and forgiving being and let it go, accepting her new job instead of asking for resignation and actually finding a job that matched her qualifications.

So, she understood where Oliver was coming from with his idea of having her closer to him, but she still hated the situation his decision put her in. However, Felicity was nothing but very adaptable, so she learned how to deal with the whispering, the few disapproving looks and the not so subtle disrespectful remarks made by her colleagues, including her former IT supervisor Daniel Mitchell.

She kept quiet and didn't draw attention about how much the rumors bothered her. She never said a word to anyone because it'd only create visibility about her relationship with Oliver that she didn't want. She needed discretion, even if that meant sacrificing her reputation in face of the greater good.

So, it wasn't a surprise when she exited the break room the murmuring started. It happened every time she entered it: she would walk in and people would avert their eyes when she looked at them. Their voices would become hushed and the atmosphere would get uncomfortable as they tried to pretend they weren't looking at her when she knew everyone was watching her closely as way to find a signal that she had been with Oliver. Different of all the other times, she didn't immediately leave with her coffee to find refuge in her office. She stayed close to the door to hear what they'd say next.

"Claudia from Account said she spotted them arriving together today," one of the secretaries Felicity knew in passing said in a hushed voice.

"I can't believe she is still around," added a male voice that she recognized as Kevin from HR.

"She must be great in bed to keep Oliver Queen interested in her for so long," Felicity closed her eyes at the words muttered by the other woman Felicity didn't know.

"Let's see how long she'll be around when he finally finds a classy woman. Stupid girl for falling for his playboy's charm," she heard the disapproving tone of Mrs. Gilbert, one of the oldest employees of QC. Felicity shook her head. She needed to leave and stop listening to this nonsense.

These kinds of commentaries were like a knife twisting inside her when she actually started sleeping with Oliver without the awareness of his deep involvement in their relationship. She felt the weight of truth behind these words that she chose to ignore at the time.

Now, she wanted them to know she wasn't another notch in his bed waiting to be dismissed when he found someone appropriated. She meant so much to him that she could only imagine his anger if he knew the type of things she heard from his employees sometimes. Not that she would ever tell him specifically, but she would have to bring the issue to him. They needed to talk about working together and having a committed relationship.

Felicity sighed and started walking back to the office she shared with Oliver. He was reading the last document for the new investments when she left. He had a business lunch followed by a meeting with new investors that would last the whole afternoon. She would only have opportunity to speak with him during dinner.

She took her phone from her jacket pocket and opened the new software she created only for him. It was a customized program that was in sync with her own cellphone that let her make new appointments anywhere she was and he'd get updates and reminders of these meetings. It was rather ingenious and it saved a lot of trouble for both of them. She saved in his schedule the appointment titled as 'dinner with the girlfriend'.

She sipped her coffee and returned the phone to her pocket.

Now it was certain they'd have time to talk.

* * *

**The meeting is finished, but I need the file about the new device AS division is developing. Can you bring it to me, please? One of the investors got interested after I mentioned it.**

Felicity sighed at Oliver's message. Of course he had forgotten it after she reminded him three times. She got up from her desk and went to his office. She grabbed the file and took the elevator. When she arrived at the conference room, she was surprised to find only Oliver and a tall, broad-shouldered man. Apparently everyone left, including Isabel. Felicity was silently grateful for small miracles.

"Felicity," Oliver greeted her, a soft smile forming on his lips when she entered the room.

"Mr. Queen," she said back, with a subtle warning in her voice as a way to remind him that they were still at work.

"Adam Williams meet Ms. Smoak. She's the one I was talking about," Felicity shot him a curious look before looking at the stranger.

"Hello, Ms. Smoak," the man said with an easy smile as he extended his hand. "Mr. Queen told me amazing things about your work as his personal IT expert."

"Did he?" Felicity shook his hand briefly before averting her eyes to Oliver, with one of her eyebrow's raised in silent questioning.

"I'm one of the new investors to the Applied Sciences division in his company," Mr. Williams explained. She nodded in understanding. Obviously, Oliver would have mentioned her at mere indication of developing new indication of developing new technology

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Williams," she said, giving him a friendly smile. "Here is the report regarding the new device," she offered him the file Oliver asked for.

"Thank you," the man said. He tipped his head before looking at Oliver and stepping closer to shake his hand.

"I must go now. I have dinner with my girlfriend and I don't want to be late."

She watched Oliver nod to the other man in understanding. "Of course. You don't want to keep your girl waiting. I know how women can be," Oliver said as he sneaked a look at Felicity before winking at her.

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head in disapproval.

Very subtle, Oliver, Felicity thought.

If Mr. Williams caught Oliver's implication he didn't show it. He just waved at her before exiting the conference room. Oliver let out a tired sigh before dropping in one of the chairs.

"Apparently you finally got what I tried to tell you," she observed as she sat in front of Oliver.

Oliver sent her a confused look and she rolled her eyes. Obviously, he'd do the right thing without noticing it.

"You introduced me as your personal IT expert rather than your EA or secretary, which just doesn't only sound better but it's the accurate description of my job," she explained.

Oliver looked amused for a moment before giving her a satisfied smile. "I feel like I accidentally earned a few points right now."

"You might have," she said, grinning at him.

"Does that mean I'll get a few extra kisses now?" he asked, as he leaned over and dropped down his voice to a low sexy whisper. They were inappropriately close in their work place and that was the only reason she rejected his move by shaking her head.

"In your dreams," she muttered back, giving him a glare. "We're working right now."

"You're no fun," he replied, reclining on his chair. She just stared at him impassively. His attitude didn't impress her in the slightest.

"What is going on?" Oliver asked.

Felicity frowned at his question. "Why do you think something is going on?"

"Since you came back from your first coffee this morning you have this look on your face." He made a frowny face to show her the expression she was supposed to be doing. Felicity let out a giggle, shaking her head amused at his silliness.

Felicity sobered up. She looked down at her hands and sighed. She didn't want to talk about that over here; it was supposed to be at the restaurant.

"Hey," he said, his hand covering hers. "Tell me."

"I just…" Felicity sighed and looked at him. His expression was very serious and she could see the concern in his eyes. "People are talking," Felicity chose to say.

"I am aware," he replied quietly.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, her concern bleeding through her question.

"You're not my dirty little secret, Felicity. I don't want to treat you like one," he told her with a sullen expression.

She knew that look. It was the 'but' look. He didn't want her to be a secret, but they couldn't let anyone know for sure because of Oliver's current position as the CEO. It wouldn't look good at all, especially after so many problems the company went through in the last year.

Felicity just sat there, looking at him and waiting for the words she was expecting to hear. "But…?"

"But nothing," he shrugged. "I don't want to hide us," his voice was firm as he gave her a reassuring look. "I won't keep our relationship a secret," he paused. "I have enough secrets," he added.

Felicity let out a breath that she didn't notice she was holding. She gave him a gentle smile before entwining their fingers together.

"We'll have a lot to deal if we make our relationship public," she told him.

"I know that," he agreed. "But do you?"

Felicity didn't say anything, just stared at him. She couldn't say she understood what she'd go through the moment they confirmed their relationship. She could guess the problems that would appear, but she had no idea exactly what would come. Like he knew what was going through her mind, he started talking.

"You'll have to deal with not just the employees here. It'll be paparazzi, journalists, high society, and the weight of being linked to the Queen Family after the Undertaking," he told her with a serious tone. "Are you ready for that?"

She bit her lip, suddenly overwhelmed about the meaning of being with Oliver Queen. She concentrated so much in his Hood persona and all the danger it came with, that she forgot temporarily the significance of Oliver's role as the playboy billionaire. He was basically a celebrity in his own right and she never imagined herself dealing with the press.

Can I do this? She asked herself.

"Felicity?" he called her name, snapping her from wandering thoughts. When she looked at him she could see the doubt in his eyes. He was afraid she was going to walk away from him now that he reminded her all the weight his surname carried.

She shook her head, clarity dawning on her. She dealt with mafia, drug dealers, bullets, attacks and even the League of Assassins. And nothing of these extremely dangerous things made her rethink her decision of being with Oliver. It wouldn't be a bunch of bigoted men and gossip that would be the last straw.

"I can't say I'm ready, but if you're by my side I'll deal with anything they throw at us," she declared.

It was a beautiful thing to see Oliver openly smiling at her. He brought their linked hands to his mouth, kissing her knuckles before putting it over his chest. She smiled back when she felt his heart beating faster than normal under her hand.

The beeping of her phone broke the intimate moment. She fished the device from her pocket to look at the message. It was the alarm she set up to warn her about Oliver's next appointment.

"You have a video conference with the Russian office in a few minutes," she reminded him as she got up. He nodded in agreement following her movements. They went back to their offices in a comfortable silence, ignoring the curious eyes following them through the building.

"I'm going now, but I'll be back in an hour and I expect you to be ready to leave," he told her before entering his office. "Don't think I forgot our hot dinner date," he winked at her as he closed the glass door.

She rolled her eyes and went back to her desk with a smile on her face.

Felicity couldn't wait for this work day to end. All she wanted was a few minutes of peace with Oliver and a glass of wine.

* * *

"Ready to go?"

Felicity slightly jumped as Oliver's voice surprised her.

"Jesus, Oliver," she complained as he chuckled at her. "Yes, I'm ready," she told him as she turned off her screen and gathered her stuff. As she was getting up her cellphone went off.

She frowned when she saw the unfamiliar number. She glanced at Oliver before answering the phone.

"Hello?" she said warily.

"Hello, is this Felicity Smoak?" the voice at the end of line asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Ms. Smoak, my name is Daisy Gilbert and I work for Starling Magazine. I'm calling you to ask for a statement regarding your relationship with Oliver Queen. Do you have a minute?"

Felicity felt like someone pulled rug from under her feet. Sheopened her mouth, horrified, and without hesitation, she just disconnected the call.

"What is it, Felicity?" Oliver asked concerned, turning around her desk to get close to her.

She opened her mouth a couple of times before she could get a word out.

"It was a reporter form Starling Magazine asking me to give a statement about our relationship," she said dumbstruck.

It can't be happening already, she thought panicked.

Oliver blinked and let out a sigh.

"Shit," he muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"What are we gonna…"

Her words were interrupted by the sound of her phone going off again. She stared at it as it was an offending object before handing it to Oliver.

"You deal with this," she ordered. He growled before taking her phone and answering it.

"No comment," he snarled before hanging up and dropping the device on her desk.

Felicity looked at him, perplexed by his action.

"Really? That's how you deal with reporters?"

Oliver glared at her.

"Do you have any better ideas?" he retorted.

She gave him an irritated look when her phone started ringing again.

"I thought you knew how to handle this!"

"That wasn't in my plans!" he said in exasperation. She could see he was losing his patience with the incessant ringing when he grabbed the phone and powered it down.

"Oliver, we need…"

"We need to get out of here before any paparazzi catch us," he informed as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll think about what we will do during dinner at your place," he said in a tone of voice that didn't give her a chance to argue. "We need you prepared to face what will come as soon as the news hit the press, okay?"

Felicity took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She still felt shocked by the call she got, but she regained her composure as Oliver touched her reassuringly. It was incredible the calming effect Oliver's presence had on her. One minute she almost lost it because of a reporter and now she felt like everything would be okay.

She nodded at him and gave him a weak smile. He stroked a hand across her jaw before leaning down to kiss her cheekbone. Felicity closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm pressure on her skin for a few seconds.

There went the few hours of peace she was expecting with Oliver.

"Come on, we need to go," he said as he grabbed her arm. She took her purse under her free arm before following following him to the elevator.

_It'll be a long week_, she thought as the elevator doors closed.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_Give me your feedback, your thoughts and feelings! They make me very happy and inspire me to write faster ;)_


End file.
